Perfect Urban Adventure
by Aesthetic.Love
Summary: What happened on Clare and Eli's urban adventure? find out. Pure Fluff!  Enjoy!  This is my first fan-fict! Give me suggestions! I have one in the works already!


**Clare POV**

"Eli! Eli! Eli!" Clare ran around the forest screaming his name but he was nowhere to be found. "Clare! Over here!" she ran as fast as she could and there he was smirking at her. "Eli! Where were you! I was loosing my mind!" he said nothing he just walked towards her and put a finger over her lips, then he finally spoke "Shhh Clare, we can talk later" He then took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He pulled apart and Clare looked at him confused "Eli, what's wro..." He cut her off with a kiss then spoke. "Clare, It's getting harder for me to resist you" Clare looked at his expression she saw the lust in his eyes and spoke "Then don't…I'm all yours…take me" she then proceeded to drop the straps of her gown leaving her in pure undergarments. Eli eyed her up and down then kissed her passionately tracing kisses down to her neck. "Eliiii" Clare moaned. Eli started to remove her bra while kissing her neck, then he bit her.

"ELIIIIII!" Clare woke up panting. She giggled at the dream she just had and thought to her-self "wow dream Clare really went far this time…" Then her phone rang startling her.

"H-Hello?" she spoke completely out of breath

"Hey there Edwards! You alright there?..." Eli spoke with concern in his voice

"Y-Yeah….i just woke up from a nap"

"Bad dream?" said Eli

"hahaha….No no no… Goood dream" she spoke a little nervous.

Eli Laughed then said "Must have been dreaming about me since you're soooo out of breath"

Clare could just see him smirking over the phone "Shut it Goldsworthy, i said it was a good dream not a nightmare"

"OUCH! Clare, that hurts….." He spoke with sarcasm. "I just figured you would dream of your awesome boyfriend like I dream of my gorgeous blue-eyed girlfriend"

"Could you be any more smug?"

"Hmmm" he pretended to think "I don't know, how about you tell me later today when I pick you up for our date…unless you forgot"

Clare smiled to her-self "How could I forget"

Eli laughed then said "Ohhh I don't know, miss sleepy head"

"Ready to go?"

Clare laughed and said "I've been ready"

Eli laughed then said "See you in 10, Clare"

Clare laughed and said "See ya, Elijah"

"Elijah! You know I don…."

Clare hung up before he continued and laughed. She loved how he got when they called him by his full name.

Clare began to think about her dream again then looked down at her purity ring.

"true love waits" she read out loud. Then thought about how her parents are getting divorced, when they thought they where each other's true love. "hmmm true love waits…well I'm defiantly falling for Eli, the day we both say we love each other is the day I'll stop waiting, who cares if it's before marriage"

She mentally high fived her-self then proceeded out the front door to wait for Eli.

**Eli POV **

I got into Morty then drove over to Clare's house. While driving he thought about how much he loves Clare…..wait love! "I think I'm in love with her" He thought out-loud….. "should I tell her?...no…..it's too soon I will just scare her, or she'll think I'm sprung…..but I am…WHY THE HECK AM I TALKING TO MYSELF"

He pulled up to her house then walked up to her front door. Before he could reach it Clare opened the door. He stood there and smirked thinking back to the day he gave her his headphones.

Clare spoke "Hiiiii Eli, How are you?" then smirked

He laughed knowing she too remembered. "Shall we?" he asked then put his hand out

"We shall" She spoke as he held her hand and led her to Morty.

While driving I couldn't help but keep stealing looks at her, God she's so beautiful. How did I end up with here….Me _The devil worshiping goth boy. _I laughed out-loud at the things the other students would say. Clare noticed and looked at me with a puzzled look, I just smiled and held her hand and kept driving.

"Where are we going Eli!" She finally asked.

I laughed and said "I don't know, I figured I'd drive around until I found a place"

"Really Eli, Really!" she laughed. "We might as well wander around in there and see what we find" she pointed at a gate leading to the forest.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed.

"I was kidding! Let's keep driving don't pull ove…..You're pulling over of-course" She laughed.

I laughed and said "Let's go!"

"Fineeee" she sighed.

I ran to the back of Morty and Got out a blanket and a picnic basket then hurried back over to Clare. She looked at me and laughed.

"What's so funny Edwards?" I said knowing why she was laughing.

"Elijah Goldsworthy carrying a picnic basket, cute" she said and continued laughing.

"ELI!" he mocked "can take his girlfriend on a picnic if he wants" he laughed.

They kept walking forward then they both stopped.

"WOW" Clare said

"I think we found our spot Edwards"

She smiled at me then I held her hand and proceeded to find us a good spot.

The place was beautiful! It was an abandoned broken down church. I laid the blanket down next to it and we both sat down. I took out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and two juice boxes.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a cook" I said while I blushed a bit. Wow normally she was the one blushing…what was this girl doing to me.

"It's perfect" She said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

We finished eating then we just sat there looking into each other's eyes. I reached over and pulled her closer. We sat there in comfortable silence.

**Clare POV **

I was enjoying this evening with Eli so much; I really didn't want it to end.

We sat there, and he held me close. I always felt so safe in his arms. My mind couldn't help but wander onto my previous thoughts….i never thought I would have thoughts of sex before marriage…..but then again I had never been in love…..wait in love? Am I in love with Eli? Wow, I guess I am. I smiled to myself. But I should wait to tell him though…he's going through a lot right now I completely understand if he doesn't feel the same, so I'll just wait for him to say it.

"Eli?" I spoke

"Yes, Gorgeous?" He said

I blushed then spoke "I'm glad we found this spot"

He smiled at me then said "I'm glad I found you"

I smiled at him and said "Me too"

He leaned in and we kissed, It was full of passion we really got into it. He leaned me back and we got even more into it.

**Eli POV**

I was kissing Clare, the kiss turned into a full on make-out session. I laid above her holding her close kissing her with so much passion. I then realized the position we were in and pulled away sitting her up.

"I'm sorry I got carried away" I spoke while blushing.

She blushed and said "It's ok" then smiled.

I smiled then said "You can tell me to stop, I don't mind I respect you. I will never want to make you feel pressured into kissing me…."

She smiled and said "I know…..but…..I didn't mind if you didn't stop"

I smirked

She looked at me and said "Same goes for you, I wouldn't want to pressure you into anything" She grinned.

I smirked and said "Trust me Clare…Stopping you will be the last thing on my mind"

She tilted her head to the side, smiled and said "Oh, and what would be the first?"

I smirked and said, "Let me show you"

I then leaned in a kissed her a bit more aggressively than before. She surprised me by pushing me back and straddling me. She laid above me with her legs around my thighs as she kissed me aggressively but passionately. We where getting really into it I flipped her over and trailed kisses down to her neck as she rubbed her hands all over my back…i swear I wanted to rip her clothes off and ::RING!:: My thoughts where interrupted by her phone ringing.

"H-Hello!" She spoke out of breath. "Yes Mom, I know…I was running"

I laughed knowing her mom had asked her why she was out of breath.

"Yes mom…. I'll be there soon….ok mom….ok…..bye" she hung up looking a bit disappointed.

I held her hand and said "Do I need to get you home?"

She smiled and said "Yes…. it's like she has some kind of 6th sense of some sort….. Couldn't she have called in like another 15 minutes"

I laughed and said "Wow, 15 minutes…i will forever think about what would of happened in those 15 minutes" I smirked

She laughed and said "Not Forever, Maybe you'll find out on our next date"

I lifted my eyebrows and smirked then said, "Are you busy tomorrow?"

She laughed and said, "Let's go Elijah"

We got up and I said "You know…I'm starting to like it when you call me Elijah" I smirked and winked at her

She just laughed and I picked up the basket and blanket and walked us back to Morty, I put the stuff away then we drove home. I held her hand the entire way home, as we both smiled. We finally got to her house and I got out and opened the door for her and walked her to her door.

"Here we are…I hope you enjoyed today as much as I did" I said while I smirked.

"It was perfect" She said

I leaned in to kiss her for the last time that night.

"Goodbye Elijah" She spoke with a smile.

"Goodbye Gorgeous" I smirked then walked over to Morty and Drove off once she Got into her house.

Today was truly perfect.


End file.
